


Five O'clock in the Morning

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for the 2017 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing.Check out Castillon02's podfic here!





	

The extraction team had delivered Bond to medical before dawn. After submitting to a brief examination, he found Q in the control centre, his head down, eyes closed.

It seemed cruel to wake him.

The adult in Bond grabbed two shite cups of coffee from the vending machine. But the child in him lifted the spectacles from where Q slept. He perched them on the end of his nose.

Good God, Q truly was blind as a bat.

“I'm not amused,” Q said with a groggy yawn. He raised his head, hair spiraling in all directions.

“Amused enough to wake from your beauty sleep,” Bond said.

“Just taking a break,” Q scoffed, noticing the coffee. “Thanks.”

Bond leaned closer and whispered into Q's ear, “You don’t need coffee. You need a proper rest.”

“I’m waiting for 009 to return a prototype and—”

“And R can handle that,” Bond said gently, knowing that Q had waited for Bond’s return—not the inconsequential prototype.

Q dropped his gaze.

“Up with you.” Bond said, tugging Q's arm.

Guiding Q the few steps from the command centre to his office, Bond used his elbow to dim the lights when they got inside. He settled Q on the sofa and traced his fingers down the back of Q’s cardigan, the zippered one, the colour of butternut squash.

Q gave a pleased sighed as Bond rubbed his back until sleep claimed him again.

Bond dropped the spectacles on Q’s desk before he left to face the day.


End file.
